


if we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck

by riagrace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, a band text fic because i can't write anything today apparently, hops on the bandwagon 15 minutes late with starbucks, this is dumb and i am dumb and i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riagrace/pseuds/riagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>calum:</strong> okay i'm here what the fuck do you want</p><p><strong>michael:</strong> i left my house key in your room</p><p><strong>michael:</strong> can you bring it to me</p><p><strong>calum:</strong> you're still in the house get it yourself</p><p><strong>luke:</strong> for fuck's sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck

**michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **ashton:** shut up

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **luke:** jesus christ michael shut the fuck up

 **michael:** calum

 **calum:** okay i'm here what the fuck do you want

 **michael:** i left my house key in your room

 **michael:** can you bring it to me

 **calum:** you're still in the house get it yourself

 **luke:** for fuck's sake

 **ashton:** you woke all of us up for that

 **michael:** yes

 **luke:** i hate you

 **michael:** the feeling is mutual bud

 **michael:** calum can i have my house key now

 **calum:** get it yourself you piece of shit

 **michael:** i'll give you a blowjob

 **calum:** ...

 **calum:** okay

 **luke:** why are blowjobs used as a form of bribery in this band

 **ashton:** more importantly why does it always work

 **calum:** shut up don't even act like i haven't walked in on you sucking each others dicks before

 **michael:** oh snap

 **ashton:** okay well yeah but it was never bribery

 **ashton:** fuck you guys

 **michael:** well if you want to

 **luke:** ashton is not putting his dick inside anybody

 **calum:** except for you apparently

 **luke:** except for me

 **ashton:** you can't control me

 **luke:** are you saying you want to fuck michael

 **ashton:** ...

 **ashton:** no

 **michael:** i'm offended

 **michael:** i'd be a great fuck

 **michael:** just ask calum

 **calum:** m MCIAHAEL

 **calum:** RTHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECREDT WHAT THE F UCK

 **ashton:** you just agreed to bring him his house key in exchange for a blowjob

 **ashton:** i don't think you get to say shit

 **luke:** he's got a point

 **calum:** i hate all of you

 **calum:** forget about your house key michael

 **calum:** you don't deserve it

 **luke:** are you giving up a blowjob just because you hate michael

 **calum:** yes

 **michael:** i'm sorry

 **calum:** no you're not you just don't want to get off the couch

 **ashton:** or he just wants to suck your dick

 **michael:** no

 **michael:** okay yeah

 **calum:** that's too bad

 **michael:** calum i'm sorry please bring me my house key

 **michael:** no seriously i need it

 **michael:** calum?

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

 **michael:** calum

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
